historywikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Using Wikipedia as a source Can we borrow entries from wikipedia for this? - Walrussurlaw I think we can borrow entries from wikipedia. I think that we have to make a certain link to the main wikipedia site. good question though...i'll find out more info and get back to you. -Brian Acevedo :Both sites are GFDL, so you can do that. Make sure you attribute the source though, using a template like . Angela (talk) 15:18, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Organization The idea of dividing history by major time periods first is a potentially good one in that it could better impress the average reader as to the relative scale of time involved. For the most part the current structure seems to assume that only written history counts for anything, and that is something of a mistake. The current timeline project that I have been working on is meant to be more of a general synopsis of terrestrial history overall than anything else. The advantage of a wiki is that a somewhat brief relatively undetailed article can then link to more in-depth articles elsewhere in the wiki. As such making the first divisions on this page might go as follows: * A Rough Timeline of History * PreHistoric (prior to humans??) * PreHistory (Pre History of man as opposed to natural and Historic) * Ancient (Would this be prior to AD? Not sure of intent) * Recorded History The main reason for the first item, besides my still being somewhat inspired by H.G. Wells, is that it is being somewhat aimed at the casual browser who is just sort of looking for a brief global overview of history, who might then be enticed into pursuing what might turn out to be interesting link into something more specific, be it prehistory or whatever. Your thoughts?--Kirk 00:50, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) New Layout This Page needs a new more attractive and easier to navigate layout with featured pics/articles in order to attract interest within people. I suggest the top left item being a basic timeline of differetn histories, with the right having a featured article. Also a small box above the right article could have a random fact, i have found these useful for attracting interest. Any ideas? --OSDever 15:41, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) I like the idea of the timeline running along either the left or the right. Only question is do we stick to a text version, or are we up to doing a graphic one? If a graphic one could be done right, it could concievably be used as a means of navigation if I can just relocate how to do so. Long term, I think a featured article would be great. The main headache is the lack of suitable articles. With the possible exception of The Earth in Space, none of the present articles seem to be all that up to snuff. Tried mucking with things a bit. Didn't quite get what I was looking for, but reserved a spot for the random factoid in case you happen to have one. Also I think I left enough empty space as to ease shoving things to the right, once a usable timeline is available. Long term, I think the contents of the current text box should be moved to its own page, assuming we even want to keep it. But I would just as soon keep it where it is for now, until we have worked out the timeline idea. --Kirk 00:10, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) Creating Page Box *Can a Page creating box be put here? There doesn't seem to be an automatic create page when a nonvalid term is put into the search box. Exp.Fl.Cmndr. Mitth'raw'nuruodo 08:21, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :*One was added. It can be removed if necessary, but it seems useful. Exp.Fl.Cmndr. Mitth'raw'nuruodo 08:24, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Featured article "Today's" article seems to have been there for 8 months. Enough to put off a casual visitor who looks in now and again. Maybe an achievable target is to have an "Article of the month"? I've not looked at the mechanism, but I suspect that there may be an easier way to get the featured article in place so that a greater number of part-time contributors would be able to tackle a changeover when they saw that it was due; see whether the Starter wiki has an easier method? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:20, 13 December 2008 (UTC)